Tainted Love
by Anime-Mistress1
Summary: Put a outgoing female blading champion together with the bladebreakers what do u get CHOAS and ALOT of Halloween pranks! so if you into Kai fic's and humorromance than come on and read....U KNOW U WANT TO muahahahaha
1. Poem

Confessions of a Heart

When I met u i hated you

But the times we shared I treasured

I dont how your feel now

But I know it doesnt matter

I've forgotten love and what it mean

I've forgotten you and me

Love seems so useless now that your not here

It is losing you that I fear

Now that i am leaving

I must lose the thoughts that ive been heaving

To say I love you

But do you love me too?

What will I do without you?

I seem to hate you yet I love you

No i just cant hate you not now, not then, not ever

_well i hope u liked it it's based on a fanfic im working on so if u ppl liked it and you want me to submit the fic just tell me in your reviews this quote was from Akira the main character in my fic (shes a girl) to Kai and we all know who he is.._

_Lots of Luv,_

_AnimeMistress _

_xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_p.s. my fics name is named Tainted Love (dont steal!!)_


	2. Sala

**_Tai: _has short black hair and light brown eyes and fair skin. usually wears rocca wear, phat farm, shady, etc.. listens to all types of rap and hip-hop music. **

**_Akira: _ has long black hair and dark brown eyes light tan skin ( like beyonces). wears chanel, gucci, christian dior etc. listens to any type of good music.**

Some people day that love is the best thing that ever happened to them but those people never knew Ms.Akira a girl who had forgotten love a long time ago.

Akira was sitting in the seat of her fathers private jet looking over the place she had called home all her life a large country know as Canada in one of the worlds largest cities Toronto.

"Fuck this I dont wanna go to Japan" yelled Tai otherwise know as Akira's brother

"Yeah well I dont want to go either im gonna miss it here i can believe dad and mom wanted to move to that hell hole of a country" Akira eplied she may not have ment it but she was gonna say it.

"Well at least Japan is modernized.." Tai said

" I hope they blade their...then again arent the champs from their...??? what does it matter were the American, Canadian and England champs!" Akira stated

There came a ringing noise that sounded oddly like "My Band" by D12. Tai picked up his cell phone. After a few minutes of what sounded like jibberish to Akira.

"Who was that????" yelled Akira

"It was Enrique he said that some old fucker called Mr.Dickinson is gonna be at the airport to pick us up he said something about a blading team...im not gonna join ive got my own team" stated Tai.

" Your own team you mean Ministry of Darkness and did you just say that the guys name is Mr**.Dickinson**" Akira and Tai looked at each other than cracked up.

"Maybe this moving thing wont be so bad we can torture these so called teammates" Tai said

" Shut up sala (bitch in punjabi their native language) we wont be doing any such thing" Akira almost yelled.

Akira picked up her cell phone and called Enrique. After about 2 minutes of waiting for someone to pick up Akira was about to give up when she heard the faint sound of someone yelling at a girl to get off.

"WHAT" came the roaring sound of Enriques voice.

"Dont talk to me like that!! Enrique u horny bastard" yelled Akira.

" Oh Akira its just you so whats up" Enrique said trying to act calm.

" JUST me anyway nothing i just wanted to ask u about this whole Diskinson person picking us up at the airport and a blading team.." Akira asked.

" Oh that well Dickinson is the owner of the BBA hes pretty high in the rankings and his team are the world champs the BladeBreakers he wants you and your bro to join the team they need extra blader's" Enrique eplied.

" Well Tai's not gonna join thats for sure hes gonna stay with the old team" Akira glanced at her brother who was now playing the PS2.

" Well Akira if thats all ive got a girl here and..." Enrique was cut off by the discusted voice of Akira.

" EWWWW Enrique i dont need to know that now im gonna have nightmares..." Akira almost yelled.

"You mean Dreams..." Said Enrique slyly.

" Sicko anyway I gotta go the planes gonna stop pretty soon Tai says bye and oh ya say hi to Johnny, Oliver and Robert for me and the fag" Akira said.

"Alright bye and ill see you at the championships" Enrique said this and put down the phone.

After about 30 more minutes Akira and Tai arrived at the airport. Tai took in a deep breathe and almost choked.

" Ew it smells like ckinks" Tai said sarcastically.

" Kuta( Biatch) dont be racist!" Akira stated.

" IM NOT BEING RACIST ITS TRUE!!!" Tai yelled.

" Whatever you say..." Akira said while rolling her eyes.

They stood their waiting for what seemed like an eternity when came an old man. Tai whispered to Akira.

" Is that budda (old man) Mr. Dickinson..fuck hes old" Tai said.

"SO! who cares if hes old" Akira said. Tai was about to swear back when Mr. Dickinson approached.

"Ah I see the two siblings im sorry i was a little late I got caught up in traffic" Mr.D explained.

" A LITTLE we waited here for 2 hours" Tai yelled

Akira heard Tai whisper under his breathe " Sala Gora" (Bitch)

" Um sorry about my brother Mr. Dickinson its just hes a little mad about moving and waiting this long" Akira explained.

" Oh well its quite alright shall we get to the car then" Mr.D said this all while glaring daggers at Tai and all Tai did was glare back and the occasianal middle finger came up as well. All three of them got into the car after driving for and hour they were dropped off at a boarding school thay they had to attend. AKira, Tai and Mr.D got out of the car.

" Well you two your father has informed me that you will be staying at these seperate schools there are 2 one for girls over there to the right and one for boys over there at the left and my BBA team will be meeting you both very soon at least I hope.." Mr.D said this all in quite a rush.

" Thank you Mr.Dickinson I hope to meet you again and to meet your team it should prove to be interesting" Akira this while letting out a fake smile.

"I would say thanks but there not alot to say thanks about is there oh and here's a souvenir from us Canadians eh" Tai threw a condom at Mr.D's face.

"Its just in case you get laid hopefully some time before you die" Tai smiled and turned around.

They brother and sister walked away into thier seperate schools laughing histarically at the stunt that was just pulled.

_**well i hope u ppl liked it i know there were no bladebreakers but just be patient its comming soon! **_

_**well Tai is actually very much based on my real bro! and ya if u havent already guessed Akira is based on me! lolz.**_

_**Lotz of Love, **_

**_AnimeMistress_**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Welcome BladeBreakers

Akira walked through the school and looked at the directions Mr.D had given her dorm number was 124. She walked through the empty hallways it was at least 11 o'clock. Akira took the key she was given and looked up at the number of the door 124 'yup that was the one'. Akira slowly opened the door not wanting to awake anyone and looked inside. The dorm was a fair size with a kitchen living room and two bedrooms and a bathroom. Akira went to a random room and saw a girl with short brown hair appartenly trying to finish her homework.

"Oh sorry to disturb you im your new roommate by the way" Akira said this in a confadent tone of voice.

"Its okay I was just reviewing dont wanna fall behind so where are you from whats your name?? Oh and my names Hilary" Hilary questioned.

"Good evening Hilary Im Akira Hiroshi im from Canada i just moved here well like a few minutes ago" Akira said while giggling slightly this was getting annoying she wanted to un-pack her belongings.

"Oh I see Canada not alot of North American's want to move to Japan" Hilary said this causously not wanting to offend her new room-mate.

"Yeah well I really didnt wanna come its just my dad has some business here" Akira said this all in a monotone.

"Okay well your room is right next door you might want to un-pack before morning we al have to wake up at 6:00am" Hilary said this while trying not to be rude.

"Oh ya i almost forgot (ya right) well see you in the morning" Akira said this while walking to her room.

Akira looked into her room it was and alright size the walls were painted light green there was a dresser night table walk in closet everything a girl that loved fashion needed everything but one thing. Akira looked around the room felt unfinished then it came to her a computer!Akira put down her suitcase and pulled out her laptop how would she ever be able to live without it! she placed it on the dresser for now until she got a proper desk. Akira then un-packed and got out her pink and while hello kitty pajamas she put them on jumped onto her bed and fell asleep.

Akira had a dreamless sleep that night but then again maybe she just forgot if she had one at all. Akira got up and dressed into her uniform it was quite adorable except maybe the fact that the skirt was terribley high. Oh well those were the rules and she had to follow them accordingly. She looked at the uniorm it was black and white there was a black and white plad skirt a white and black long sleaved SAILOR shirt..what were these people going to think of next it was adorable though. Akira put on the uniform and looked back at her reflection staring back at her was a girl 14 years of age with light tan skin long raven black hair and brown eyes. Akira put down her hair brushed it there was no need for a straightening iron given the fact that it was naturally straight. Akira then put on her favourite black chanel earings with the chanel cross c sign on them.

Hilary was frantically running around looking for something.

"Hilary whats up do u need anything?" Akira asked her questioning but really not caring at all.

"Um yeah have you seen a picture of 4 guys in a silve frame??" Hilary said whith pleading eyes.

"Im sorry Hilary I havent but your gonna be late lets go" Akira informed.

"Yeah im ready lets go, by the way what class do u have first i have history" Hilary said.

Akira glanced at her sqedule "Same here lead the way" Akira said.

Hilary lead Akira through a maze of hallways, while Akira tried to remember the route so she wouldnt need a guide next time but she was failing drastically. Finally they reached the room. Akira and Hilary went in and took a seat beside each other. The Teacher came barging in yelled at everyone to be quite and said

"Ladies as you all know there is a boys school next to ours and the two schools have come to an agreement that there will be a Halloween dance next week on Friday its a coustume party and all are expected to dress up the dance will be held at the hall in the boys acadamy well actually it isnt much of a dance a ball really oh and might I add if u wish to bring a date you may and if you dont it is your choice"

After that what seemed to Akira to be a boring annocement except for the coustume part Akira was very much a trendsetter in her own way. A burst of whispering was heard girls giggling and saying things like "Oh I think I might ask Kai or Rei no maybe Tyson wait but Max is sooo adorable how about Tala hes quite the looker". Akira was starting to wonder what these girls were talking about who were these people no doubt the brainless jocks how unattractive. The noice was interupted by the professor once again wanting to speak.

" uh humm now that we have all settled down i would like to introduce you to our new installment to Tokyo Heights Acadamy for girls Miss. Hiroshi can yu please stad up and tell us a little about yourself"

" Well my name is Akira im originally from Canada and I hope to get to know you all" Akira smiled while looking around all the girls seemed impressed by how Akira had held herself and not worried about the fact that she was a newbie from a foreign country.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Akira had got no homework and the more she got to know Hilary the more she wanted to shove something down her throat to make her shut up. Akira had finally gotta out of her grasp and went out on the town to check out the city. She had changed into a tight fitting white tank top that said Von Dutch in pink sparkly letters and a skirt that was pink and had small white polka dots on it the skiry was knee length ( picture Ashlee Simpsons outfit in peices of me) she left her hair the way it was. Akira then picked up her pink Christian Dior purse threw her money,cell phone and blade into it and went to go check out the city.

But before she left Akira was gonna leave with her bro might as well since she would look like a loner without him. Akira walked up to the large school and walked in all the guys stared at her as they had never seen a girl before. Oh ya its been quite a while since they have...Akira laughed metally. Akira walked around when BAM she had bumped into a short little nerd with NO EYES...wtf??? He was looking down while saying sorry.

"Its quite alright to harm done...hopefully" Akira added.

"No im okay.." The kid looked up and gasped.

"You not wait you cant be your Akira Hiroshi she best ranked female blader youve got the American, Canadian and British championship along with you brother Tai...o I almost forgot im Kenny technician for the bladebreakers nice to meet you..wait BladeBreakers I almost forgot!!!" Kenny gragged Akira all the way to a dormroom which she guessed belonged to him.

"Wait here i'll bring them in" Kenny ordered. Akira was about to oppose but Kenny had already left. After about 10 minutes out came 3 boys.

" Are you sure thats her she looks like she should be on the cover of YM magazine or something not be a blader" Said the boy with raven black hair.

" Now you listen here im a perfectly good blader!" protested Akira.

"And Rei if you have to know she has been on the cover of YM magazine right after she won the North American championships shes the number one ranked blader in Canada" Kenny yelled in excitment. "And shes our new blader Mr.D was right she is quite the achevier!!"

Kenny had even more to say when a guy about 6 feet tall he was even taller than Akira and she was 5 foot 8 inches! He was quite hansome with blue hair that was 2 shades of blue and two dark blue stripes on his face. The only way Akira could describe him was beautiful in more ways then one. 'Akira what are you doing you came here to blade not crush on a pretty boy snap out of it'.

"I agreee with Rei she doesnt look like much but if what you say about her is true then we should put her up to the test how about a little one on one with out weakest link Max" Kai stated coldly.

"How about I first find out your names then maybe a battle" Akira replied just as coldly.

"Fine then Im Kai, they idiot with dark blue hair is Tyson, the one with dark black hair is Rei and Blonde is Max" Kai said this in a monotone. Akira couldnt help but think she new this guy from somewhere...but where she couldnt figure out , and she found it discusting that he treated his team mates like things........not much of a captin.

"Well then Max are you ready for a ass kicking!" Akira said.

"Just as ready as you are!" Max said while smiling.

" 3-2-1 LET IT RIP!!!!!" They both said similtaniously.

_**well another chapter done thats 2 chapters in 2 days!! well i most likely wont be righting back until next weekend IF i have time!! o and heres some info on AKira**_

_**Name-Akira Hiroshi**_

_**BitBeast- Venus (godess of love)**_

_**Element(s)-Water,Love,Ice**_

_**Team- The BladeBreakers and old team Pink Death**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

**_xoAnimeMistressxo_**

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! thanx to all that did review i luv u! p.s no im not white**_


	4. Just Lose It

**Tainted Love**

Chapter3: Just Lose It

**Discaimer: I do not own Beyblade even though i wish i did.o yeah i dont own "Just Lose** **It" by Eminem and neither do i claim too. P.s eminem if you reading (very low chance of this 1 percent i think) this i LOVE you but not as much as Kai winks**

Max and Akira both launched their blades simaltaniously. Max was holding his ground not moving his blade at all building up his defences and Akira was waiting for Max to bring up a weak spot finally Akira was getting fed up short and sweet was the way she liked her beybattles.

"Alright Venus time to end this Love Chain Attack!!" Akira yelled with confidence.

"What NO!" Max yelled his defence was failing fast.

The battle was a quick one but Akira enjoyed every moment of it.Another win for her and another loss for the Max. Kai stared Akira could tell he wasnt expecting her to win. Kai walked up to Akira gave her a sqedule.

"Practice for the new season starts right after Halloween! If you dont show then your kicked off the team" Kai stated.

"Kai dont go getting all "happy" now" Akira said with obvious sarcasm.

'So im a BladeBreaker now..this should be interesting' Akira thought. The others were staring at Akira as if she was an alien.

"WHAT" Akira said.

"How exactly did you get so good" Tyson said.

"Easy I practised and by bit beast Venus helps alot" Akira said this all while smiling.

"Venus the Godess of love right??" Kenny said excited.

"Yup I've got alot of morons ask me why my bit beast was named after a planet" Akira said in a some-people-are-so-dumb tone of voice.

Everyone but Kai laughed. Akira looked at her watch 10:25 pm. OH NO!!!!

Akira ran for the door.

"Whats up why are you leaving in such a hurry" Rei yelled.

"Curfew is at 10:30 and its 5 minutes away..Bye guys it was fun see at the Halloween ball or maybe sooner!" Akira yelled behind her.

Fast Forward 1 week.

It was a Friday morning and because of the ball the teachers had let the students have a day off to get ready. Akira stared at the coustume she had bought for the ball. It was was a brilliant shade of canary yellow (not bright yellow light yellow) it was a strapless ankle length princess dress (princess as in pouffy after the waist). The dress was skin tight at the top and "pouffed" out after the wasit the top of the dress had beautiful beading and after the waist the dress opened out with a 4 layered bottom with net on top. Along with the dress there was a half mask and small yellow diamond crown and a gorgeous diamond necklace. Akira loved Halloween it was the only way to celebrate throwing eggs at peoples houses (lol these are my halloween plans). There was still 8 hours until the ball and Akira was excited. Akira went over to her sterio and put on the new Eminem c.d put on the single "Just Lose It" she started dancing and singing along everytime em(eminem) would say Just Lose It that was exactly what Akira would do in the middle of the song Hilary walked into her room.

"Whats all this racket" Hilary yelled.

"Its not a racket its my lover Eminem" Akira said while winking.

"Right....so are you ready for the ball" Hilary asked.

"As ready as I can be..OH that reminds me so Hilary how do you feel about some Halloween Pranks" Akira said while grining devilishly. Hilary grinned back they both huddled and whispered the plans for this years Halloweens pranks.

After Akira and Hilary had planned out al the pranks even though Hilary had quite a few times rejected them saying things like what if the principal finds out its us! Only 4 hours till the ball! Akira went into the bathroom after about an hour emerging with her hair perfectly curled with a small yellow flower in it.

Akira looked at the clock and checked the time 2 and a half hours left. Akira knew she had more than enough time to put on her dress and shoes and put on some light make up. So she went to Hilary's room to help her fix her hair all the girlie things. Hilary was struggling with a straightening iron.

"Here Hil lemme help close you eyes until i tell you to look" Akira said. Hilary obayed and closed her eyes.

After and hour of fixing Hilary's hair and makeup.

Akira said "Okay open your eyes" Hilary looked in the mirror and stared in amazment.

She did look quite stunning with her hair straightened to perfection and it had a small diamond bobby pin in it (its black). Hilarys nails were painted black since she was going as a Witch.

"Looks like my work here is done" Akira said while looking at Hilary."I have to go put my dress shoes and makeup on ill be right back".

Akira went into her room which was now a mess. She went to her closet and put on her dress and put on light consealer and light pink lip gloss. Akira then took out her shoes the heals were 1 1/2 inches high they were studed with yellow diamond and the shoes themself were light canary yellow. Akira put on the shoes and looked in the mirror she was now towering at about 8 feet 10 inches ( her real height is 8 feet 8 inches that height very tall). Akira took a second look then put off the flower in her hair and replaced it with a crown. Then she secured her half mask (only covering aroung her eyes). Akira was ready for the ball and with only 30 minutes to spare!

Akira went outside and looked at Hilary's out-fit it was a black dress with sparkles on the top the dress was knee length and she had high healed black shoes. She was holding a long black staff that had a glass orb on the top. She had disided to ditch the hat because it would hide the hair Akira had worked SOOO hard on. Akira and Hilary smiled at each other.

"You Ready?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah...Oh wait i just wanted to take some pictures" Akira said while taking out her digital camera and putting it on the highest table they could find. After 3 minutes of picture taking Hilary repeated.

"I hope your ready now!" Hilary said.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Akira stated.

****

_**ok folks thats all for today!! 3 CHAPTER IN ONE WEEK!!!!! BEAT THAT!!jks anyway i hope you guys liked the next chapter is gonna be at the ball and MAYBE there is gonna be some interesting pranks! Here are 2 of my fave qoutes that i use very often..**_

"_**That's Hot!" Paris Hilton**_

"_**You just got Punk'd" Ashton Kutcher**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**xoAnimeMistressxo**_


	5. A New Cinderella!

**A new Cinderella!**

**Disclaime: ATTTENTION i DO NOT own Beyblade or the characters and neither do i claim too....futher more i do not own "Just Lose It" by Eminem and if i claimed to i know u wouldnt believe me so whats the poitn p.s i will one day take over the world and own Beyblade..and meet Eminem**

**Note: Ok someone wanted to know what nationality Akira and Tai are well they are both Canadian/Indian i know the names arent very Indian but u c it just wouldnt go with the story so i just picked Japanese names!!— o and if u miss Tai dont worry he'll be back soon...you never know maybe hes watching you right NOW!!!muahaahahahahahh **

**Dedication: this is so gay but its for all those fans of punking ppl and Halloween i love u all!!!!!!!MUAH**

Akira and Hilary walked outside into in cold October wind into the boys school. They looked around and just folowed the rest of the crowd.Once they reached the hall they saw that it was marvelous and was beautifully decorated with orange and black and fog machines everywhere there was a large grand staircase.Which oddly resebled the one in the Titanic. Akira looked at the people that were wearing beautiful costumes that resembeled vampires and demons godesses and even SPONGEBOB?!?!?

"Wow its beautiful this should be fun!" Hilary said with a tint of excitment in her voice.

"Ya it should be once the pranks start but that will have to wait I wanna dance" Akira stated.

The girls sat down on one of the tables and waited for the offical announcment. Then there came a loud noice and an old man appeared on the stage Mr.Dickinson.

"Now if you all will settle down i would like to start this ball" There was silence.

"I dont have much to say but i would like to inform you all on the championships in december and here to tell you more about it i would like the bladebreakers to come forth" Mr.Dickson looked around so did Akira they werent there she was going to have to go up. Akira headed up and took the microphone.

"Well i guess the others arent here yet but as the newest instalment to the team i would like to point out that everyone can join no matter the experience you have but you must train hard and out forth you best effort as the best teams from around the world will be attending and the championships will be held in...Mr.Dickson where are they goign to be held". Mr.Dickinson whispered "Toronto"

"What wow the championshipd are going to be held in my home town Toronto,Canada i hope to see u all there" Akira smiled and headed off the stage. When someones arm locked onto hers and stopped her.

"Where do you think your going without even saying Hi Princess" Akira tuned around and there stood Enrique!

"ENRIQUE!!!! omg its sooo good to meet you here" Akira yelled while hugging her best friend.

"Ya well its a surprise you got together with the BladeBreakers"Enrique replied.

"It was kinda short notice but as far as i know there really nice" Akira smiled.

"Anyway I have to go the others are waiting ill be back" Enrique said.

Akira looked around WHY was she so worried about the fact that the BladeBreakers hadn't showed up.Akira took another look around and saw that Tyson.Max and Rei had made it but WHERE was Kai?!?!Akira walked upto them/

"Hey guys I thought you wouldnt show I had to make a speech for you"Akira complained.

"Oh sorry about that its just Tyson held us back he said he was hungry" Rei said.

"Okkkaaaayyyy then oh nice coustumes you guys" Akira looked at them Rei was dressed as Jack from Titanic Tyson was baring a Aragorn coustume while Max was dressed as HARRY POTTER.

"And your looking great too" Tyson said.

"Thanks Tyson umm do u guys know where Kai is I didnt see him with you so im kinda worried" Akira said.

Tyson nudged Akira "Worried eh? Hmm someone has feelings for..."Tyson was cut off by...

"Shut up Tyson" Kai said annoyed. "You voice is probably giving Akira a headache"

Akira looked at Kai who was supporting a Knight coustume it looked kinda like Legolas's fighting gear just with a sword.

"What are you looking at i didnt want to weat this she put me up to it!" Kai said annoyed while pointing at the girl next to him she had shoulder length layered blonde hair she had a female vampire coustume on..she had blue eyes...UGh not a barbie wannabe...Kai had brought a date why did this bother Akira so much why should she care.

"Oh whats your name?" Akira asked.

"My name is Alex" Alex said this while giving Akira warning looks.

Akira then heard the music turn on it was a slow waltz dance. Kai left with Alex. Tyson with Hilary Max with some orange haired girl and Rei with a Pink haired girl. Akira;s thoughts came pouring back who was this girl why was Kai dating her..and why did Akira HATE her soooo much! Akira's thoughts were disturbed by a tap on her shoulder.

"What is a girl like you doing alone" Asked a boy who was Akira's age he had flaming red hair he wore a black suit and red and black cape with a collar that covered his mouth. Akira could tell he was quite hansome and he seemed oddly familar.

"Well all my friends so nicely ditched me by the way the names Akira" Akira outstreched her hand.

Tala's P.O.V

I excepted her hand. So Akira was her name why was it her face and name familiar memories of the abbey and all the torture and a girl flooded back to Tala NO she couldnt be Im just being paranoid.

"So would you like to dance" I asked holding out my hand.

"Of course" Akira smiled the smile peirced my heart she was different I could tell.

I lead her to the dance floor and we danced. But the whole time I could sence that someone was watching. I turned a little and saw HIM HIWATARI giving me warning glances. What was he doing here! Could I not escape his shadow. Damn him!!!

Normal P.O.V

Akira looked at Tala he was mad about something just what she couldnt tell.Aira led Tala to her team-mates.

"Guys this is Tala,Tala these are my–"Akira was cut off.

"I know who they are no need for introductions" Talawas glaring at Kai who was glaring back Kai seemed no longer interested in his date who was now flirting with ENRIQUE OH GOD the perv did he ever give up.

Kai's P.O.V

I looked over at Akira and actually noticed that she looked gorgeous. No wait Dont think that Kai shes just a chick who needs her and plus love is for the weak. Kai looked up to her eyes and noticed that she wasnt paying attention to the convo. Kai moved his eyes to where Akira was looking it was Alex and Enrique. Hmm could she be jealous or just simply curious.

"Jealous?" Kai asked looking toward where Enrique and Alex were.Akira looked at Kai as if he was mad.

"Of course not ive just got a feeling this is gonna end up with Enrique having a empty wallet...ugh" Akira walked off to Enrique. Interesting she seemed to show alot of concern for him did she know him from before. She came back dragging Enrique to where Me and the others were while yelling things like perv or havent you learned from what happened before Enrique?.

"Sorry guys you know Enrique hes by best friend we've known each since we were 8" Akira stated. So thats the cause for concern... Akira..hmmm her nature how she cared for everyone she was exactly how she was all those years ago even the jealousy if only she remembered...if only

Normal P.O.V

"Well guys Sayonara Ive got to go meet up with Hilary we've go a fwe things to do ill meet up with you again in about 30 minutes" Akira winked she blew a kiss to everyone.

Hilary and Akira went to the back of the stage and put off the music which was boring classical. Akira then put in her burned C.D that played "Just Lost It". Akira took the mic and said

"Everybody there has been a change in sqedule now everyone if lemme hear you yell back IM GONNA MAKE YOU DANCE ITS YOU CHANCE YA BOY SHAKE THAT ASS WHOOPS I MEAN GIRL GIRL GIRL GIRL GIRL YOU NOW YOU MY WORLD NOW LOSE IT"Akira smiled.

"Hiwatari why dont I see you saying it" Akira yelled into the mic. Akira could see Kai just stood there with his arms crossed unphased by the events taking place.

"Fine but you missing a hella good partay!!" Akira yelled.

"I want everyone to come in the middle of the room please to the dance floor" Akira yelled. Many people went. Akira was thrilled this was gonna work after all, Akira put on some music to make it more belivable then she pulled a lever and everyone that was left in the middle was had ballons fall on them??? They were no odinary ballons they were full of egg yolks and old milk mixed together to make a dicusting concuaction. Akira looked at were it had landed 'damn only ONE couple maybe i should have left the music off' the couple were squirming but especially the girl who was yelling at her date to get whoever pulled the prank the boy was ignoring her and looking down and his armani suit he had wore as a mafia coustume. Akira wasnt done yet then she dropped another lever and piles of wood chips fell onto them sticking onto the sticky subtance 'PERFECT!'. There was a roar of laughter as Akira could see even Kai found it a little amusing though all he did was smirk it was pretty good for him...The boy looked around Akira could tell he was pissed and he was headed there way.

"You my friends have been oficially PUNKED" Akira said this through break outs of laughter from her and Hilary.Akira looked around one last time to assure safety she them spotted the boy and his date heading for them. Akira and Hilary sprang from there seats toward the exit but Akira and Hilarys heals were slowing them down 'Damn heals now I know why people prefer sneakers'. Akira stopped and let Hilary leave she then quickly as possible threw off her shoes and put them toward the side and got ready to run. Right when Akira was about to run for it a strong hand held her back.

"Where do you think your going?Ater pulling that stunt" said the boy.

"Well I was planning on running but then again not all crimes are perfect" Akira said coldly.

"Who are you tell me before I find out for myself" he demanded. 'Was he retarded couldn't he tell that...oh ya the mask thank god i wore it'Akira thought.

"Well hun I'd love to stay but im goign to have to turn this little meeting into a cinderella story" With that Akira smiled got out of his grasp and ran for it leaving her shoes behind. But Akira wasnt about to leave without a smart-ass remark "By the way have fun finding out who I am I doubt you will". "Dont worry "Cinderella" I will count on it oh and remember the name its...Miguel (is that how u spell it??) " The boy yelled to the now almost gone Akira.

Akira was now in her dorm room after telling Hilary about the whole insadent.'Miguel eh? Well we'll see if you can find me'.Hilary and Akira were planning on watching a horror movie at midnight with the others so they changed into their casual clothes. Akira put on a zip-up top (the sports kind) that was purple and made of silk it went up to right under Akira's chest, Akira wasnt a slut she wasnt about to wear that ALONE so she wore a white tank top under covering her up.(her outfit by the way looks like the one that JoJo wore in her video "Baby its you" the one with the purple short top thing).She then wore faded denim jeansfrom Guess Akira had washed off al her make up and left her hair open and curled. Akira went out of her room and saw Hilary who was wearing a white t-shirt that said TOKYO in red sparkly letter and had chop sticks at the side with denim jeans. Akira then grabbed her Gucci purse and ran out of the dorm to go get the guys. Akira and Hilary knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes and Tyson answered the door.

"What are you girls doing here its 11:30??" Tyson said confused he was still wearing his coutume so were the others they must have just got back.

"Hilary didnt you tell them we were watch "The Grudge"????" Akira questioned.

"NO i though you did" Hilary protested.

"Well it doesnt matter now does it guys can you please get ready in half and hour were going to theatre" Akira said this all quickly not want to waste time.

"Okay then but only because your new" Tyson said they all went into the seperate rooms except for Kai.

"Whats wrong now Kai??" Akira asked.

"Nothing im simply not going" Kai stated.

"But you have too or else....." Akira couldn't think she had nothing to black mail him with.

"Or else what??" Kai taunted.

"Or else i quit the team" Akira said.

"Good its not like your any good" Kai cruely remarked.

"I beat Max ive proved myself actually nevermind ill just wait for the others i just wanted to do this so we all could get to no each other better" Akira replied faking to be hurt.

"Fine whatever wait" Kai gave in he didnt want this to turn into senseless bickering. though he had a feeling it already was..when Kai walked by Akira swore she had heard him say something like " This is a waste of my time..". After a 15 minute wait the guys emerged Tyson was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt on top of a white t-shirt that said Kappa on it and baggy jeans . Rei was wearing a green t-shirt that had the chinese sign for strength on it and balck dress pants. Max emerged wearing a orange long sleeved shirt that said i love NY (i know but max does have weird fahsion sence) and GREEN pants...Kai then emerged Akira was shocked that he wasnt wearing his normal clothes he bared a baggy red shirt that had the RoccaWear sign on it (u no that crossing r and w its ppppeeeerrrdddyyy)and black baggy pants from RoccaWear (kai has nice fashion sence nes pas??) And as always he was wearing his scarf 'why is he sooo attached to it though it does look nice'. They all headed out the door and into the hallway.

"So Kai are your regular clothes in the wash???" Akira said jokingly.

"Does it matter were they are????" Kai repeated coldly.

_**There ya go this one was extra long srry it took me so long to update just u no i have i life too...**_

_**Kai:no u dont...**_

_**AnimeMistress: how do u know**_

_**Kai: I know all...looks around**_

_**AnimeMistress: remember everyone KAI is watching DUN DUN DUN**_

_**Im soory if u guys dont like the clothes i put the others into and that there all wearing Hip-Hop style clothes its just...punker clothes REALLY dont suit Kai...seriously just imagin it..ughhh..shivers**_

_**Dont i have great fashion sence..jks jks i dont think i do....and how did u like the coustumes u picked i no there kinda strange then again so is this fan fic....eheheeheheh**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**AnimeMistress**_


	6. Time is no Gift

**Chapter 6: Time is No Gift**

Akira and the others were now in the theater after catching a ride with Kai's chauffeur. They all walked in and bought tickets the midnight show of "The Grudge". They all walked into the theater hall and saw that it was quite full but luckily they got the best seats in the house at the very top with the speakers right behind ( I don't care what anyone says the top seats ARE the best). The movie was 3/4's done with Hilary holding onto Tyson's arm and Tyson trying to open a bag of chips loudly.

"Hey what was that!!!" Tyson yelled one of the people in the theater had just thrown a hand full of m&m's at Tyson as a warning sign to shut up. Akira looked at the person it was Miguel! 'Oh shit he better not notice its me!!". Miguel was looking suspiciously at Akira who was know paying full attention to the movie screen.

"Stop that Bastard!!!" Tyson yelled.

"I will if you stop making a ruckus" Miguel calmly stated. Tyson was quite now since Hilary on many different occasions had told Tyson that he was much to loud and should shut up. The movie had ended and Max and Hilary looked traumatized.

"Oh my god I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight" Hilary said while looking into the abyss with a deranged look on her face.

"It wasn't scary.." Akira said while yawning she was getting tried. Akira watched the trick-or- treaters walk by.

"Whatever you say look im tired guys I wanna go to sleep can we go home" Hilary complained.

"Yeah wait!" Akira was sick of Hilary's bitching. Akira pulled out her cell phone and called her butler for a ride. Not after long they were all in the Rolls Royce.

"NICE CAR AKIRA!!!!!!" Rei looked around at his surrounding the car was in fact beautiful with leather interior DVD player and a PS2 system and built in laptop computer the car had all that you needed even a fridge.

"Thanks" Akira smiled.

"Sooo....Kai what was with that Alex chick why did you ditch her..????" Akira asked cautiously not wanting to offend someone she had just met a few weeks earlier. Kai looked up from what seemed like a meditating state.

"I wasn't going with her by choice he dared me and I had to obey!!" Kai yelled while glaring daggers at the now blushing Max..

"Don't worry Maxy its okay I still wuv you" Akira said while hugging Max who was now blushing even more.

Kai P . O .V

'Why is she so curious about Alex??' JEALOUS just one world to explain it. I looked around and turned to Akira she was now laughing and joking with Max and Tyson. Her smile was actually very attractive...UGH no its not.... I arrived at the front steps of the school dorms and entered my room thinking about today's events 'Why was Miguel looking at Akira like that as if he had a grudge against her'...damn now he was using corny movie titles in his thoughts..never gonna happen AGAIN..

Normal P. O. V

Akira went into her room and changed into light green silk pajama's. It was seasonally cold so Akira decided to make hot chocolate for herself. After drinking the hot chocolate Akira went to her room fell onto the bed and quickly dosed into a long sleep. RING RING RING. Akira bolted up and remember what Kai had said "Practice starts right after Halloween don't be late or your kicked off the team". Akira didn't feel very well and instantly got a headache she wasn't feeling very good but she didn't want to let her teammates down so she quickly took a bath, brushed her teeth and hair. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail put on a pair of jeans and threw on and orange hoodie that said "BladeBreaker" on the back since it as only 7 degrees celcius and Akira already felt as if she was gonna throw up. Akira grabbed her black purse and cell phone and ran out the door without notifying Hilary. Akira then took out her cell phone and quickly dialed the guys phone number.

"Hello sorry if im late at all you see—"Akira couldn't finish her sentence.

"Whatever just hurry up I don't have all day" Kai said in a hurry. Then putting down the phone. Akira was at the dorm she knocked frantically on the door. Tyson opened the door and welcomed Akira in.

"Akira you don't look so good are you sure your alright?" Tyson asked worried.

"Yeah im alright but am I on time I was in such a hurry I forgot my watch" Akira stated.

"Actually your about 30 minutes early" Tyson reassured Akira.

"Thank God so Kai isn't mad??" Akira asked.

"Another thirty minutes and I would have" Kai came into the room. "Okay lets go to the training room"

'The boys school has a training room and we DON'T....UGH!!' Akira thought. Kai led Akira and the others into the room which was full of many bladers amateur and professionals alike. As they entered everyone turned and whispered things like "That's them the BLADEBREAKERS!!!! And their new blader she's a girl...". Akira was getting irratated why did it matter that she was a girl. Akira and the others stood around a bey-dish ans Kai had dirrected them to.

"This is the format Max vs. Rei then Akira vs. Tyson the two winner face each other and then we'll see if your lucky enough to beat me..." Kai sternly stated. Rei and Max went up against each other Rei

was in the advantage but Tyson had mentioned Mariah just to throw Rei off his game he had turned around and lost the battle to Max's surprise attack.

Akira and Tyson's match had gone on for quite awhile and to Akira's delight she had won.

"Max doesn't this seem familiar oh ya the time that I beat just a week or so ago..." Akira said.

"Yeah just this time im gonna win" Max replied in a cocky voice.

"That's what you think" Akira replied as much or even more cocky. Once again Akira had come out victorious. Kai then silently as usual came up to the dish as did Akira.

"Ready 3-2-1 Let It Rip!!" Akira and Kai said harmoniously.

Kai P. O. V (cuz we all like to see what Kai is thinking once in a while -.)

She doesn't stand a chance this is going to be one short fight. Time to attack...WHAT she blocked!!

"Common Venus Deep Submerge" Akira yelled. Hmph..I don't think so....

"Is that your best battle on Dranzer" Kai furiously barked. ( I love when he says that ) Alright this has gone on long enough time to end this.

"Dranzer end this now Flame Saber!!!!" Kai growled.

"Venus Darkness Strike" Akira yelled back at the exact same time. Alright lets see who's left.. me of course. Kai was right it was his blade that was left standing Akira's had flown back to her hand. Impressive maybe this won't be such a boring championship after all. Kai was about to leave when he noticed that Akira didn't look so well and her face was turning all red then he remembered "Are you sick??? That doesn't matter am I late??". So she was sick this is my fault...no wait she should take care of herself...why do I always feel guilty?!?!?!?

Normal P. O. V

Akira wasn't feeling good and she felt as if she was being slowly killed in some cruel and medieval torture. Kai looked at her with a blank expression yet feeling very concerned for the BladeBreaker.

"You don't look like your at top health and I don't need a sick blader with the championships so close you can go and rest we're done anyway" Kai said this all while looking at his watch as if he had plans. Akira was speechless Kai actually cared...WOW!! Akira then took out her palm-pilot and started writing a note.

"What do you think your doing planning tomorrow's schedule" Kai answered with sarcasm in his cold voice.

"No I was just writing a note "November 5th Kai Hiwatari actually cared about someone other than himself..." Akira said half to herself half talking to Kai. 'If only you knew I do care you just don't know yet no one does..' Kai thought getting off track.

"Don't get over excited it wont happen again now leave before I change my mind" Kai harshly implied.

"Yes sir!!" Akira laughed.

"Bye guys I guess I'll see you tomorrow sayonara" Akira called back while she walked away.

"Bye hope you feel better!!" Tyson, Max and Rei yelled while Kai ignored the whole situation (how mean! Nah I like him that way).

When Akira arrived at her dorm front step she saw a box and beside it was a bouquet of light orange roses. Akira picked up the bouquet and read the note "You dropped this Cinderella Oh wait I mean Akira...thanx btw for saving me from that wench of a date..Miguel". There was Akira's favorite "food" of all time Reese peanut butter cups. 'How does he know that their my fave...just a coincidence I guess' Akira though she looked at her watch it was only 3 o'clock. Akira then went inside changed into her yellow SpongeBob pajama's a white long-sleeved shirt with a picture of SpongeBob and fleece pants the colour blue with pictures of SpongeBob all over them. Akira pulled her hair up in a messy pony-tail and made some soup and then fell asleep with her head still hurting.

When Akira woke up it was 6 o'clock she tried falling asleep again but failed. She got up took a bath and put on her uniform not wanting to wait for Hilary Akira headed downstairs. Akira still had about an hour before class began so she decided to go to the front foyer of the guys school and bey- battle for practice (not that she needs it cough). Akira battled a few guys and beat them all then out came......................(I think I'll stop there don't ya think???nah im not that mean)....Tala!!(yeah go Tala!!!hugs Tala plushie).

"How about taking me on" Tala said calmly.

"Why not" Akira took out Venus.

"3-2-1 LET IT RIP!!!!" Tala and Akira yelled. The blades hit the dish at the exact time...

**_All right that's it at least until next time..have you all noticed that I've been using ALOTof foreshadowing...all the suspense...Mwhahaha_**

_**Advertisement time: okay im gonna advertise some great shows movies and manga just cuz i wanna....**_

_**Manga: **_

_**Mars: Beautiful shoujo manga about love and loss..I LOVE IT!!!**_

_**Love Hina: Very comical anime about some chicks and guys causing all sorts of trouble...hee hee**_

_**Chobits: though the ending wasn't my kind of thing I still loved it its another CLAMP achievement!!**_

_**Movies:**_

_**Spirited Away: IT WON AN OSCAR!!!**_

_**Akira: I love this movie its one of the fathers of anime movies it started it all (literally)**_

_**Kite: syc. Anime about being betrayed and hurt BEAUTIFUL movie!**_

_**Perfect Blue: its about the down sides of fame it's a horror movie with lots of gore and killing ppl with screw drivers.....(all the movies i have just named are R rated not for the kiddies!!)**_

_**Shows:**_

_**Witch Hunter Robin**_

_**Escaflowne**_

_**Evangelion**_

_**Gundam Wing/Seed**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Yu Yu Haskusho**_

_**Cowboy Bebop**_

_**Trigun**_

_**.....that's all for now i cant give ya reviews why? Cuz im lazy trust me all the shows i named are great if u want more info on them just go to google and type in the name of the show...there ya go **_

_**OH AND WATCH THE BEYBLADE MOVIE COMING OUT SOON!!!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**xoAnimeMistressxo**_


End file.
